


i miss you, you know

by squishkjgn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned EXO, and chanyeol doesn't know how to resist him, another one on the jongin likes to cuddle series, lapslock, set during exo's ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishkjgn/pseuds/squishkjgn
Summary: set during exo's ladder.jongin doesn't think it's fair that chanyeol got a whole room for himself while he got stuck in the living room.





	i miss you, you know

**Author's Note:**

> i was re-watching exo's ladder and thought this would be something cute to write about.  
it's just not realistic that chanyeol got a room all for himself and jongin didn't went there to annoy him a bit, so i fixed.  
and now that i realized, i really like to write sleepy jongin lol 
> 
> if you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
enjoy.

it had been so long since they all got the chance to travel together and just enjoy each other's company. when the managers said that they would have a travel-based reality show, they had hesitated a little since yixing wouldn’t be able to join them. it didn’t feel quite right to do something like that without him, but after yixing had reassured them that it was okay and that they would have others opportunities, jongin was one of the first members to agree with the idea. the last time they did something like that was when they were recording for exo's showtime, and they were still twelve back then.

it was nice, to travel with his members and play games with them. it was the thing most jongin missed from their rookie days, when things were easier. but now? now he just wanted to go home and sleep. preferably a good 8-hour sleep in his bed, with his boyfriend, and with him being the little spoon. when they're on schedules he rarely get the chance to sleep beside the older one. he's always so tired that they always go to bed separately because chanyeol always stays awake so late working on something and jongin just don't have the energy to wait for him to finish it for them to go to sleep together. they always wake together in each other’s arms through, but jongin missed them going to sleep_ together_.

jongin had always craved company and attention. he needed it to function. but now, his said boyfriend got a room all to himself because of that stupid ladder and jongin was stuck sleeping in the living room. and because it didn't matter how bad a situation already was, it could always get worse, so now he was stuck sleeping with junmyeon-hyung too. jongin loved his hyung to death but he didn't want to sleep with him, he didn’t cuddle him like chanyeol-hyung did. 

after everyone was off to bed and jongin was done with his business in the bathroom, he came back to the living room to an empty bed. sehun probably had managed to convince junmyeon-hyung to sleep with him on the false pretense that he was scared.

_scared my ass_, jongin thought.

his hyungs were already deep asleep by the time he managed to bury himself in his blankets. jongdae was sprawled on his back with his arms outside of his bed and kyungsoo had made himself even tinier than he already were and only the top of his head was peeking outside of the blanket.

jongin thought he would easily fall asleep judging on how tired he was after all the activities the staff made him participate in, but his body was so tired and it didn’t matter what he do he couldn’t relax enough to sleep. he lost count on how many times he rolled on his bed when he finally gave up on sleeping. he had two options. one was give up on sleeping and stay awake all night, hoping that he could catch up on sleep on their way to their trip schedules. the second one was see if chanyeol could cuddle him to sleep. he decided that he liked the second one better so he picked up his phone to see if his boyfriend was still awake.

_to chanyeol:_

_hyung.. are you awake?_

_from chanyeol:_

_yes baby_

_to chanyeol:_

_can i sleep with you? please_

_from chanyeol:_

_nini… you know you can't_

_if staff gets you on my bed they're going to freak out. they said we need to stay on our best behavior on this trip. no funny stuff_

_to chanyeol:_

_and what makes you think i want to do "funny stuff"? can't i just want some cuddles from my boyfriend?_

_from chanyeol: _

_jongin…  
_

_to chanyeol:_

_please yeol… it's just sleep. they're left the cameras on. i'm not gonna try and do a sex tape… pinky promise_

_from chanyeol: _

_fine. but no funny stuff or i’m gonna kick you out_

jongin threw his phone carelessly on top of his bed and rushed for the door to go the upper floor. the thing he loved the most about chanyeol was that the older one couldn’t say no to him. it’s been like that since the beginning of their trainee years, even before they had started dating. only a look from a pouting jongin was enough for chanyeol to crumble. jongin thought that with the time chanyeol would build some kind of endurance to him, but he had yet to prove himself right. the only thing chanyeol had managed to do was to not be able to say no to him without even needing to see his face.

chanyeol had left the door of the entry room open for him, he closed and locked it behind him and made him way to the his boyfriend’s room. the older one was sitting on his bed with his headphones on and his macbook balanced on his lap, probably producing again. not even on vacation chanyeol let himself take a time off from his work. the elder was so focused now that he finally got the okay from the company to work on some songs for the new unit. jongin was so proud of him, he’s been working so hard to make this unit with sehun happen and now it was finally happening. they didn’t have a date yet but chanyeol was so happy so jongin was happy for him too. and for sehun. they really deserved it. but now, his boyfriend needed to rest.

“you know, nothing will happen with your songs if, you know, you close your eyes and rest, even if it’s for a few hours.”

with that, chanyeol looked up from where he was so concentrated. he pulled his headphones off and gave jongin that smile the younger one fell in love with.

“why? so you can use my time in your favour?”, chanyeol said as he moved his stuff to the bedside table. jongin didn’t waste any time in getting on top of the bed and straddling the older one, cuddling onto his warm chest. he hadn’t even noticed before but he was cold. it was a warm night but the aircon inside the house was at full power.

“hmmm, i don’t see you complaining. we almost never have time to just sit and relax together. i miss you, you know.”

“we spent the entire day together jonginnie. you can’t miss me this much”, jongin felt a kiss being placed on top of his bed-messed hair. this is what jongin wanted all day. he lifted his head and pulled the other down for a kiss, tangling his hand in the other’s hair, that was a bit dump probably from a shower. chanyeol tightened his arms around him. they made out for what felt like hours, but never going past it. a few stray hands here and there, and the constant presence of chanyeol’s hand on his ass.

_no funny stuff_, chanyeol had said. sure.

chanyeol slided down the bed a little bit, putting his head on his pillows and bringing jongin with him. the younger one laid on top of him and tangled their legs together.

“so... you couldn’t sleep or you just wanted some alone time with me?” chanyeol asked while playing with his head. the older one was right, maybe he came here with the intention on doing _something._ but now, with the other’s warmth and his hair being played with, any intention jongin had beyong sleeping had vanished from his mind.

“hmmmmm, both.” jongin said hiding his face on the space between chanyeol’s neck and sholder. probably his favorite place in the entire world, if you didn’t count his bed back at home.

“sleep then. hyung will be here looking after you.” and with another kiss place on top of his head, jongin finally went to sleep, feeling warm and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> if you still there.. i'm trying to write more so please, feel free to send me prompts.  
you can send them to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/carlfrss) or on [twitter](twitter.com/NINIBUMMIE%20title=) :)


End file.
